Quoth the Raven
by Tony Dimera
Summary: The Episode 'Nevermore' redone. Instead of Beast Boy and Cyborg, Robin is the one who enters Raven's mind accidentally. Now the two have to deal with their feelings for each other and stop Raven's darkside from taking control. RobRae RaeRob. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Quoth the Raven

AN: Well here it is folks. Part 1 of my alternate version of 'Nevermore'

Robin cautiously knocked on Raven's bedroom door. He didn't want to disturb her, but he felt that they really needed to talk. After what happened to Doctor Light, she had shut herself off from the others even more so then before. At breakfast, Beast Boy had pushed her even further, he tried to talk Beast Boy into apologizing, but he would have none of that. He might be able to talk him into it later, but until then it would be up to Robin to see what was bothering Raven.

No response. "Raven, we really need to talk!" Robin shouted, trying to get her attention. He waited a few seconds more, still no response. He looked to the access panel by the door, he would normally never think of invading Raven's privacy…..but certainly a short peak wouldn't make any difference. He entered to code and the door opened quickly. He looked in, his eyes scanning the room.

"Raven?" He said. No sign of her, the room was quiet twisted, dark haunting images at every corner. In truth he knew it fit Raven personality perfectly. Common sense told him too leave the room now, but he felt himself look around more. He was recently able to get Raven to open up more, he liked her, and she was interesting. He tried to be understanding, ignore the constant insults she threw at him and the others, for some reason, he believed she didn't really mean to alienate everyone.

The room was filled with oddities, small statues, books and scrolls, his eyes caught something on a stand. He picked it up, just a mirror, a hand mirror that looked almost demonic. Before he knew what was going on, a giant hand, apparently made of dark energy exited the mirror, it grabbed him.

He tried to yell for help, but the hand that grabbed his body also covered his mouth, making any sound was impossible. He struggled uselessly as the large hand pulled him into the hand mirror.

Next thing he knew, he was being thrown through a swirling vortex of some kind. Despite himself he let out a little scream. 'WHAT IS THIS!' he thought in a panic. The vortex spit him out, with nothing to cushion his fall as he hit a large rock.

"Oh, guess that teaches me not to snoop around Raven room," He said to no one. He rubbed his head as he stood up. He looked up just in time to see the portal close, leaving him staring at where he was now trapped.

The sky was full of red fiery stars, rocks floated in the air, what was this place, it seemed impossible. Could this be Raven's doing? Perhaps that mirror was a gateway to where she truly was from?

"RAVEN!" He shouted in desperation. He quickly got a hold of himself. "ANYONE!" He hoped for a response. This whole situation wouldn't be so bad if at least one of his teammates were by his side. But here he was alone in God know where alone, with no way to escape.

As if one cue, many of the floating rocks came together, forming a pathway. Seeing no other way, Robin walked down the rocks, until he heard an eerie whisper.

"Turn back" The voice said.

"Turn back"

"Turn back"

He spotted the source of the voice, Birds, with large red glowing eyes. It was surprising, but then again, he didn't know what to expect in this place. The birds walked closer to him.

"Turn back." They repeated. He would like to turn back, but there was no way out that way. The birds, or whatever they were turned vicious; they grew larger, with sharper teeth. The swooped towards him. Robin was scratched a little by there first attacked of the flock. When they turned back to take another dive at him Robin darted back, falling off of the side of rock path towards the nothingness below.

Suddenly he felt his hand being grabbed by someone. He looked up to see Raven, standing upside down the rock path, defying all logic. Even more illogical, was the fact she was wearing a pink cloak.

"Hey cutie, what's up?" She asked in incredibly joyful tone.

"I'm, not exactly sure…." He said, completely confused. Suddenly, as if gravity had flip flopped, he landed next to Raven on the path. He looked around once again bewildered, and then something struck him. 'Did she just call me cutie?' He shook it off and looked back to Raven.

"Raven, what's going on here?"

"Chill out cutie! I'm just want to have a little fun." Raven who wore the pink cloak responded.

"Look, do you know the way back to the tower?" He asked impatiently. She nodded.

"You just have to go through the forbidden door. But you don't want to go there right now." She warned, the big smile she wore never left her face though.

"Uh, yes I really think we should." Robin responded. He looked away for a moment, once again the bizarre scenery. When he looked back to Raven, he noticed her face was suddenly way to close to his. Before he could do anything she gave him a quick kiss. She then laughed and ran down the path.

"Catch if you can cutie, and I'll show you the way to the forbidden door."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Raven, wait up!" Robin yelled chasing after his oddly acting teammate.

What was going on with her? 'She kissed me' Robin thought, she was acting so Un-Raven like. She knew this place apparently. 'Is this where Raven came from?' He continued running. 'She kissed me, and I liked it.' He could not get that thought out of his head.

As he passed through an arch of rock, he appeared in a completely different area then he was just in.

"Okay, this is getting more then a little weird." This place was pink, and fluffy looking, it looked like the place Care bears lived, a strawberry floated by in the air. "This would be Starfire's dream world no doubt."

"Oh that is so true cutie!" The voice was the uncharacteristically joyful Raven's. She popped up in front of him. "Miss me?"

He fought to hold back a smile, he was happy to see her again, but was worried about her because she was acting so nuts.

"Raven, what's wrong with you?" He asked concerned. "This isn't like you." The Raven laughed.

"What do you mean? This is how I always am, Raven just doesn't show it." She said.

'Now she's talking about herself in the third person?' Something was definitely not right.'

"So you caught up to me! Congrats, forbidden door is that way." She pointed down the path. She then leaned close to him. "And as for part two of your prize." She kissed him quickly again, laughed and ran off.

"RAVEN!" Robin yelled. 'Why is she always running off?' He wondered. 'And what's with all the kissing!' He felt his lips and sighed. Could Raven really like him?

* * *

"You ask her man!" Beast Boy said pointing to Cyborg.

"No way am I going to ask her, you ask her!" Cyborg demanded.

"Friends, friends, no mean talk, I will ask friend Raven." Starfire tried to stop the argument. The two nodded looking very relieved they did not have to.

The three approached the meditating Raven who was on the roof of the tower. Starfire smiled and waved.

"Hello friend Raven, have you seen Robin? We cannot find him." She explained. Raven opened one eye and looked to the three. Cyborg and Beast Boy prayed she would not kill them for disturbing her.

But to everyone's surprise Raven began to laugh loudly and uncontrollably. After Raven stopped she got up and looked to the three. "I have to check on something."

The three looked as she left in shock. "Many of your earth terms are strange to me. But that was 'totally freaky' correct?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded. "Ya that could even qualify as 'totally freaky to the extreme'" Beast Boy explained, Cyborg nodded again.

* * *

As Robin passed through the second arch the world changed back to the rocky path he was on before. 'Man what I would give to have Cyborg, Beast Boy or Starfire with me right now.'

'Heck even though she's acting crazy, I would like to see-' His thoughts were cut off as he spotted his missing friend.

"Raven! Why did you run away, what's going on?" He asked. Raven now wore a gray cloak, and was not smiling anymore. She shot back in apparent fear from his words.

"Whoa, Raven, sorry I didn't mean to freak out like that." He said trying to comfort her. 'Smart move Grayson, she's obviously having some sort of problem and you freak out on her.' He mentally slapped himself 'And on top of it all you know she likes you.'

That thought just sprung out. She must like him, that's why she kissed him right? But did he like her? 'She's smart, she's attractive, but I never thought she'd ever feel that way for me.' He sorted out. But he decided he should do that later, when he was back in the tower.

He looked down the path and spotted something. "Hey Raven, is that the forbidden door you mentioned?" She nodded.

She nodded, very slightly. He grabbed her hand, she looked nervous as he did.

"Come on, let's go home then."

As he took his first step in the direction of the door, and suddenly walls shot up out of the ground. He couldn't see it but he heard more walls shooting up everywhere. He looked around with surprise, this place was insane! He hadn't brought his climbing equipment either.

"Uh, Raven, what is this?"

"It's a maze, I can show you through it, but when you reach the end you won't like me. You already don't like me much." She said sadly.

"Raven, I like you! I do!" He said trying to comfort her. 'Man is she having some mood swings.' She looked back to him.

"Maybe, but you like Starfire more then you'll ever like me." Raven turned around and motion for him to follow as she began walking through the maze.

"Raven, that's not true. I don't like Stafire more then you." He wasn't sure why she thought such a thing. Sure he had been attracted to Starfire at first, but he had formed almost a brother sister relationship with her since the team started.

"Uh, Robin remember when I said you looked like a 'walking traffic light'? I'm sorry."

"Uh, that's okay Raven." Why did she bring that up? Man, he really wanted to know why she was acting so strange. He really wanted to help her.

"And remember when I said 'you make stupid decisions'? I'm sorry about that to." He looked her over, it seemed like she could cry at any moment.

"I forgive you."

"And remember when I said-"

* * *

Raven entered her room and went straight to her dresser. She picked up her mirror and looked into it.

"No!" She shouted. 'He is not suppose to be in there! When I get my hands on that good looking idiots I'm going to-'

She paused. 'Good looking idiot? Were did that come from?' She shook it off, and entered her Nevermore.

* * *

"And remember the time I called you 'the Boy Blunder'. I'm sorry about that to." Raven continued, through out the whole journey through the maze Raven had been apologizing for everything she had ever done.

"Raven, I forgive you okay? I forgive you for everything you've ever said or done to me. Now please stop apologizing." Robin assured.

Then he noticed something, they were near the exit of the maze. "Thanks Raven, now we can finally get back to the tower."

To hideous statues stood by the exit. As Robin approached, they came to life, and fused together into one.

"Raven what is this?" He paniced, looking back to Raven.

She sighed.

"I told you, you wouldn't like me anymore when we got to the end."

He could fight the thing, but it was made of pure rock. Punches and kicks would be useless. Luckily his assortment of weapons in his utility belt could make destroying the creature easy.

Now if he had only known he was going to be involved in a fight for his life when entering Raven's room, he might have actually been wearing his utility belt.

He looked back to the grey cloaked Raven, she had disappeared.

"I may be in trouble."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Starfire paced back and forth. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing videogames as they usually do.

"Ha, take that grass stain! I so beat ya!" Cyborg screamed victoriously.

"Grrr, I'll win next game robojerk."

Starfire stopped and looked at the two.

"May we see if friend Raven is feeling better? Perhaps Robin is with her."

"No way Star, Raven's playing both sides of Psycho Street now. If Robin's in her room with her, it's his funeral." Beast Boy piped in.

"Besides Raven said she wanted to be left alone, and Robin can handle himself."

0

Jump dodge, jump dodge. Robin had to stay one step ahead of this weird rock monster until he could develop a plan to eliminate it. Of course it was not easy, this thing was pretty quick.

"Hey eight eyes! Heeeyaaa!" An all too familiar voice sounded. Out of no were Raven jumped towards the monster.

"Raven wait!" Robin tried to warn. She had been acting quiet weird since he got to this place. In her current state he wasn't sure if she should be fighting, he didn't want her to get hurt.

His fears seemed to be groundless; she easily kicked the thing to the ground and smashed it to pieces.

"Booyah! High five!" Raven shouted turned to Robin. "Ah heck, victory hug!" She darted towards Robin and gave him a hard squeeze.

"Raven-" Robin gasped out, and pried himself out of her grip. "Raven, I think you need some help."

She stepped back and looked at him oddly. "Did you hit your head handsome?"

"Raven, you have to admit you've been having some mood swings. Look, I'd like to help."

Suddenly, another Raven in a pink cloak appeared. "Of course you would cutie! Cause you love Raven!"

Yet another Raven, this one wearing a grey cloak appeared as well. "No, we've messed things up. Now he hates Raven."

Robin simply froze in shock. Three Ravens, three. _At_ _any other time this might be a dream come true. Think clean thoughts Robin, this is serious._

"Wait…I think I understand now. Happy, depressed, courageous." He thought out loud.

Happy Raven leaned forward and pointed at him. "You forgot yourself! Hunky!"

"I'm in Raven's brain!"

A dark blur landed in front of him. It was Raven, the real Raven. He knew it had to be the real Raven, only the real Raven could look that mad.

"And I want you out!" The three other Ravens vanished. "The mirror you found is for meditation, it's a portal into my mind. NOT A TOY!"

Robin took a step back, he'd seen Raven mad many time before but not this mad.

"Raven I-I-I'm sorry." He managed to stutter out. He really hated the fact he was back on Raven's bad side, he thought maybe she did have feelings for him. _Maybe I was wrong; maybe her emotions are just acting nuts._

"Sorry? I should kill you!" Suddenly, the sound of birds cawing sounded out. Raven suddenly looked very worried. "You have to go, NOW!"

"What is happening Raven?"

"Last night something broke out something bad."

"What was it?" Robin asked.

"Look, I can handle this myself." Raven clearly didn't want to talk. But he was not about to let this go.

"Raven, for once don't argue. I've been learning a lot about you today, and you're not the invincible. unfeeling rock you want everyone to believe."

Raven appeared surprised by his outburst. She sighed in defeat. "Okay-" But before she could continue a loud roar shook the very ground they stood on. A large swirl mass of unknown material appeared, and then began to form in to a large ferocious looking demon.

The red skinned creature had long white hair, and wore no clothes except for silver boots and arm bands and a loin cloth.

"Hatred will rule!" It shouted.

"Raven is that-"

"Yes, let's just say I have some father issues." Raven answered. The creature approached them.

"Raven lets move!" Robin ordered. But she remained still. "Raven!" The beast shot a large energy beam out of its eyes. Robin thought fast and jumped, pushing Raven to the side.

Robin took the blunt of the attack, his arm and some of his torso were slightly burned. Raven quickly got up.

"Robin!" She helped him to his feat. The creature attacked with his eye lasers again. But this time Raven put up a shield to protect Robin and herself.

"I could have avoided that my self!"

"Sorry, I saw you in danger, and I just reacted, I didn't want to see you hurt." Robin cradled his burned arm.

Raven put most of her concentration on keeping the force field up, and the creature did not cease in its attacks. But she couldn't help but give a slight smile when she heard what Robin said.

"I'll distract him, you get out!" She quickly reached under her cloak and pulled out Robin's utility belt and tossed it to him. "And you should leave that lying around."

Robin quickly put it on. "I won't leave you here alone Raven."

"It's my problem I'll deal with it!" She said desperately. "If I lose you'll be stuck in here forever!"

"I guess I'll just have to take that risk then." Robin shout back. The shield was finally destroyed by the creature.

"I won't let you! Now go!" She used her powers to push Robin towards the gate and she jumped forward to attack the creature head on.

Robin caught his grounding and charged back towards Raven. Raven had put up the best fight she could, but her dark energy bolts proved useless against the thing. It grabbed her and raised her to his mouth.

"Rage will consume you."

"Hey! I real gentleman would know when a lady doesn't want to hold hands!" Robin shouted. He threw a bunch of his exploding disks at the creature's stomach. The creature stumbled back painfully, and dropped Raven right before he fell off the ledge, to the nothingness below.

Robin hooked his bird-a-rang to a near by floating rock, and held on tight as he jumped towards Raven. He caught her before she could hit the ground and lowered her gently.

He hid the fact the whole things was hurting his already wounded arm.

"Robin, I thought you left."

"I couldn't leave you here I lo-, uh I mean, I care about, a lot." He managed to get out. He wanted to tell her how deeply he cared, but simply couldn't get it out.

But Raven knew, at that moment she figure it out.

"Robin…" Suddenly they both saw the creature was back, trying to pull himself to the surface once again.

"Raven, lets talk about this later. Right now we've got something really tall and really ugly to deal with."

To be continued

AN: Okay guys, next chapter should be the last. Then I might add thanks page, later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"May we check on friend Raven now?" Starfire asked Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"NO!"

0

"FEEL MY FURY!" The creature shouted. He charged up another eye laser blast, but when he fired Raven easily blocked it. She removed the shield, and Robin acted quickly.

"Come on, lets deal with this thing." Robin said, he charged towards it. Raven took flight using her shadow balls to attack, the bounced off of him uselessly. Robin quickly threw more of his exploding disks, towards the creature midsection. They proved much less effective on the thing then they did last time.

The demons lips curled cruelly as he looked to Raven then to Robin. He charged another blast and fired at Robin, he avoided. But he fired again and again repeatedly, Robin was knocked off his feat.

"No, stop! I'm the one you want!" Raven hissed, the creature laughed. He charged up another more powerful blast, a kill blast. Robin struggled to get up, but could not.

Raven acted quickly and flew towards Robin at top speed. Hatred fired, and just before Robin would have been flash fried, Raven once again put up a shield to protect Robin.

"Raven…" Robin said weakly. He had once again been saved by the Goth witch, but he was not in the best of shape. He was getting injured, and knew he had no chance defeating thing. Still he got up. And the two darted for cover as Hatred quickly chased them.

They found a temporary hiding spot behind some rocks.

"He's to strong; even with your help I can't defeat him." Raven said while removing her hood.

"We need help." Robin replied as he leaned against a rock for support. "Lots of it." He paused for a moment, and thought. "We need the other Ravens."

"None of them are strong enough."

"Its our only chance, get all of them. There all a part of you, together you are stronger then this thing." Robin assured. He looked back to Hatred who was rampaging, madly trying to find them.

"Go, get them. I'll stall him."

"Robin…" Raven was clearly worried. She reached over and touched his shoulder. "I-I-I, uh, be careful. Do not get killed."

Robin smiled as he got up and regained his balance. "Believe me, I won't."

Raven looked down for a moment. "Robin, I'm about to give you something. Just in case something happens to one of us, but if we both survive…I'll kill you if you tell the others."

"Okay, what is it Raven?" Robin asked curiously. She looked slightly embarrassed; she put her hands on both sides of Robin's head and leaned forward pulling him into a kiss. The kiss seemed to last forever, but in reality it was over in about thirty seconds.

As Robin pulled back, he blushed profusely. Raven looked away to hide the fact she was doing the same.

"Do not; I repeat do not tell anyone."

Robin smiled and nodded, he then ran off towards the creature.

Raven smiled and entered her meditation position. She had to contact her emotions mentally, and she had to do it fast before Robin got himself killed.

0

Starfire poked her head up from behind the couch; she looked to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"May we now-"

"NO!"

0

His flesh was torn in many places, he burned worse then before. Robin was losing; he had neither the knowledge on this creature or the sheer fire power available to defeat it.

_So what? _He thought. _Doesn't matter if I live as long as Raven beats this thing. _He rationalized.

Robin steadied his Bo staff and braced himself for the next attack. This time the creature wrist open, and a swarm of those odd birds with fours eyes emerged out of the thing. Robin gulped as they charged for him. He smack a good amount of them away with his Bo staff

Suddenly the birds stop attacking him, and fled into the darkness.

Robin looked up to see Raven about to face off with the demon. He was astounded by the sight, there stood Raven, her cloak now white, and much taller, the same height as the demon.

She seemed to glow with a pure type of energy, And yet, she seemed…incomplete. Robin couldn't quite explain it himself. To pure, it seemed so unnatural, he liked Raven the way she was.

"YOU ARE GOING BACK WHERE YOU BELONG!" Raven's voice boomed.

"NEVER!" The demon hissed.

Raven fired a blast of shadow energy, the demon released another blast. They met mid way, and it became a struggled of wills as to who's attack would overpower the others.

"Come on Raven! You're stronger then this thing!" Robin shouted unable to simply sit back and be quiet. He voice suddenly became a whisper. "…and I think I love you."

He didn't know for sure, but he could have sworn he saw the slightest of smiles appeared on the Uber Raven's face. Raven over powered the creature and it fell back, then seemingly shrank.

Into another Raven. This one was wearing a red cloak. Robin was sure what happened next, a blinding flash of light followed and dust kicked up everywhere. Robin rushed forward, ignoring the blood and the pain.

As the dust settled he spotted Raven, normal size, normal cloak, and looking very weak. He caught her as she fell backwards.

Her eyes opened slowly as she looked to Robin. "Thank you Robin." She said weakly as she started to regain her footing.

"Hey no prob." Robin smiled. "Now, lets go home okay?" He asked. Raven blushed and nodded.

As they both limped back a sly grin crossed Robin's face. "So, can ask you a question?"

"I suppose." Raven responded.

"Well, your emotions, uh…they called me cutie, handsome and hunky…does that mean you think I'm-"

"No!" Raven shouted. Robin still smiled knowingly.

"Whatever you say Raven."

Raven blushed even deeper then before.

0

After using the forbidden door, Robin and Raven were transported back into Raven's room. Robin finally gave into the injuries and collapsed

Raven grabbed his arms and put him onto her bed. She filled with concern; she wouldn't be able to live with herself if Robin had been permanently injuries in her Nevermore.

"Robin?"

Robin put on his bravest face and attempted to move. "I'm fine."

"No you're not, you're staying right here." Raven ordered. She reached for his shirt, and began to remove it.

"Raven?" Robin let out, very surprised.

"Now is not a time to be shy Boy Blunder, I'm going to check your wounds. She fully removed Robin's shirt, and gasped. He was pretty badly torn up, and badly burned. He sighed.

"Look, it isn't as bad as it looks. Just let me get to the medical room."

"No, stay, I can heal your wounds." A white energy formed around her hands, and Robin experienced a lot of relief from the pain.

"Thanks." Raven smiled very slightly. "Well, at least I got to know you a bit better."

"Yeah, just don't go around telling people what my emotions were saying." Raven warned.

Robin grew serious. "Raven, you know I care about you, a lot right?"

Raven nodded. "I-I wasn't really that sure until today though, they way you almost killed yourself trying to help me."

"Raven…do you think we could be….more then friends? I mean, I'm justing saying is possible that maybe, in someway we could possibly-"

"Robin."

"Yes Raven?"

"Shut up." She leaned over and kissed Robin. It was there second kiss Robin had shared with the real Raven, this time it lasted longer, and was more meaningful. It was love, and the taste was excellent.

0

"Please, let us simply-" Cyborg and Beast Boy struggled to pull Starfire away from Raven's door.

"Star! For crying out loud! RAVEN WILL HURT US IF WE BOTHER HER!" Beast Boy tried to warn.

"She could be weeping and-" Starfire's hand neared the door.

"No way, no how are you gonna touch that door Star! Do you hear me!" Cyborg let go of Starfire and stepped into front of the door, blocking it from her. He smiled confidently, and Beast Boy stuck out his tongue triumphantly.

Starfire stared at Cyborg for a second, and then let out a pained cry. "Sob I just wish to help friend Raven! Why are you two treating me like a Klo-Bag Valbernelk!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg suddenly felt very guilty.

"Starfire, sorry we didn't mean to make you feel like a cool-hag ball-of-milk." Beast assured, completely miss pronouncing the Tamarian word.

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, look I'll knock on Raven's door, okay? Will that make you feel better?" Cyborg asked. Starfire sniffed and nodded. "Good." Cyborg knocked on the door, under estimating his own strength he broke the door down. And the three were left staring at Robin and Raven kissing.

Robin and Raven broke their kiss and looked to the three. They blushed so red; it looked like they may just burst into flames.

"Uh, Raven and I were just getting to know each other."

"Oh, so you decided find out what each others mouth taste like was a good start?" Beast Boy laughed a little at his own joke.

"Uh…"

"Guess I should have seen this coming, birds of a feather flock together!" Cyborg joked as well.

"Yeah, cause they're just a pair of 'love birds'" Beast added. Cyborg gave him an odd look.

"Oh that was just awful man."

An unbelievably massive smile appeared on Starfire's face. "My two friends are in love! Come, we must celebrate! I will fix a traditional celebratory Tamarian feast, and then sing the four hundred verse song of love!"

Everyone groaned. Starfire rushed off to get started.

"Please stop her." Raven pleaded. Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded.

"Hey, I'm happy for you guy though!" Beast smiled and left. Cyborg nodded.

"We'll give you two some alone time, see you later."

Robin and Raven were quiet for a moment, before the silence was broken.

"I've healed most of your wounds, but you'll have to stay off your feet for a few days." Raven said.

"Fine, but once I'm up again I fully intend to take you out for dinner." Robin replied.

"You…this will take time for me to adjust to. To control my emotions, before we ever…move to the next level of our relationship."

"Raven, I'm more then willing to wait. We both still have growing up to do but now…" He considered his own thought for a moment. "You don't have to feel like you're alone. Raven…I love you."

Raven to a moment to take that in. "Robin…I love you to. Now if you ever leave me, or do anything to hurt me I'll kill you." She warned.

"Hey, you're worth that risk."

The removed the last of Raven's doubt. She knew she would never have to feel lonely again, their love would take work, but it would succeed.

How long would their love last? Quoth the Raven, Forevermore.

**THE END **

**Author's note: Okay, it ended with a really bad joke, but it's finally over! I hope everyone enjoyed it! This is the first multi-chapter fic I've finished! Robin/Raven rules!**


End file.
